


The Good Guesses

by wonderminterplus



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Chip has a very small but fun ability when it comes to watching mystery shows.
Kudos: 7





	The Good Guesses

Chip had watched almost every show with a detective angle to it. Every day life of paranormal, gritty or cozy. Chip watched it all. It was just one of those genre of shows he greatly enjoyed.

Maybe it was because of this Chip had a uncanny ability that none of the other Rescue Rangers had.

Chip’s special mystery show ability was on full display on one of the teams mystery marathon nights. Today the choice in show was a cozy mystery classic. A show known as Murder She Wrote.

“For such a supposedly peaceful town a whole lot of murder happens around there. Eh. Zip?” Monty said to Zipper.

Zipper nodded, still working on the single piece of popped pop corn he had for a snack.

Chip silently wrote on a small scrap of paper. He then folded the paper and handed it to Gadget.

“Taking a guess already?” Gadget said.

“I don’t guess. I know.” Chip said.

Dale himself was currently trying to figure out the ever important question in such mysteries. Who was the killer?

“I’m telling you it’s the butler.” Dale said. “It’s always the butler.”

“I don’t know Dale, seems a bit too easy to me if it’s the butler.” Monty said.

“Maybe that’s just what they want you to think.” Dale said.

Monty couldn’t argue that possibility. Chip said nothing, giving no clues to his thoughts.

“Who do you think the killer is?” Gadget asked Monty.

“You’ll never guess.” Chip added in.

“We’ll see about that.” Monty said. “I’m going for the ex husband. He seemed like a heel who stoop to murder.”

The episode soon ended. And Gadget picked up the paper that Chip had handed her half way through the episode and unfolded it. She gasped and held the paper up for the others to see. Written on the paper was the name of the killer.

“He did it again!” Dale cried.

“You’re too good at this.” Monty said.

Chip stood up and bowed.

“Okay, okay. No one likes a show off.” Monty said.

“I have the right to show off. I haven’t guessed wrong yet.” Chip said. “Come on, put on another episode. Any episode, any show. I’ll get it.”

“Okay. Zipper why don’t you pick a episode?” Gadget said.

Zipper squeaked a “okay!” as a answer and flew over to the remote to choose an episode of another show. The episode started up. It was not five minutes in and Chip spoke up.

“It was the dog.” Chip said.

“That’s silly! It’s not the dog.” Dale said.

It was the dog.


End file.
